Nothing Can Stop This Love
by SupernaturalFandom
Summary: Lily and Severus get to stay together and nothing, not evern James Potter, can seperste them. All characters and connections belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Severus Snape!" Lily Evans' voice floated everyone's head in the corridor.

Several students, including Snape himself, looked back up the grand staircase at the angry red head who had yelled his name. Snape hitched his bag back up his shoulder and called back to her, "What is it, Lily?"

Lily Evans sprinted down the stairs, glaring at Snape the whole way. By the time she reached him, it seemed that every student inside of Hogwarts was staring at them. Lily glared at them all and commanded,

"Get out of here, or I'll take five points from every student standing here!"

Everyone scattered into the Great Hall for lunch. Strictly speaking, as a Prefect, Lily didn't have the power to take House Points away, but nobody but other prefects and the Professors knew that. Severus sighed and asked again,

"What is it, Lily?"

Severus' brain was cloud with confusion. He couldn't imagine why Lily could be mad at him. Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. She slammed the door shut, turned on her heel, and burst out angrily,

"How COULD you forget that you were supposed to meet me in Hogsmeade yesterday afternoon, Severus?" Lily's face was beat red and her green eyes were filled with tears. "I looked like a full the whole time and that filthy, _toe rag_ James Potter, and his friends kept making fun of me."

Severus' black eyes opened in shock. He _had_ forgotten that he promised to meet Lily at Hogsmeade. He had got caught up in a new potion he had found in an advance Potion book he had gotten out of the Restricted Section in the library.

"You _did _forget me, Sev." Lily whispered, tears spilling over.

"No, Lily Flower. I could never forget you. I-I just had to double check my Potions essay and I lost track of time." Severus said quickly, taking her into his arms.

He didn't want to screw this relationship up. It took him the best part of their five years at Hogwarts to get Lily to like him this much. He had loved her since the first day he saw her in the park when they were kids.

"Oh, Severus, you've been done with that essay for two weeks." Lilly scoffed, tears still falling onto her cheeks.

Severus took Lily into her arms and said, "Lily, I know, but I've been going over and over it since I finished it just to make sure it's perfect. I like showing off for you."

Lily looked up at him and through her tears, she smiled and blushed.

"Really?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes, really, my Lily Flower." Severus smiled down at her, glad to see her happy again.

They both jumped and whirled around when they heard someone scoff behind them on the stairs.

"Well, well, well. Look at this, Prongs." Sirius smirked, looking at his best friend. "The grease ball somehow convinced Evans to touch him."

James Potter laughed annoyingly and said, "Padfoot, he probably slipped some potion into his Pumpkin Juice this morning at breakfast. There's no other way that someone with come within 30 feet of him."

Lily snorted and responded quick as spitfire, "You must be confusing Severus with yourselves, you disgusting toe rags."

Severus laughed and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and smirked at James with glee in his eyes.

"Oh, is that what you were thinking the whole time you were staring at me in Hogsmeade today?" James jeered.

"You _wish_ I had been staring at you, James Potter. You aren't worth a pickled toad and I wouldn't even _think_ about looking at you." Lily snipped back, fighting fire with fire.

James' jaw dropped and for once in his life, was totally silent and had no comeback. Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him into the Great Hall to save him from further embarrassment.

"Let's go get lunch, Sev." Lily said, grabbing his hand. "Then you can look over my Potions essay to make sure it's perfect."

As they walked into the Great Hall, Severus answered, "I'm sure it's already perfect, Lily Flower. You're a genius when it comes to Potions."

Lily blushed and Severus smiled at how pretty she was.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James huffed as he and Sirius sat next to Peter and Remus at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked, taking his eyes off of his book for a second to take in James' angry face.

"Snivellus is what's wrong." Sirius snapped before James could open his mouth.

At Sirius' words, James' face got even redder and he glared over at the entrance to the Great Hall where Snape and Lily where just walking in, hand in hand.

"Don't let them get you down, Prongs. They're not worth it and plus, she's just a Muggle girl, nothing ordinary." Peter piped up, before continuing shoving more food into his little mouth.

James slapped Peter so hard on the back of the head; he started choking on his food. Remus had to bang him on the back to dislodge the food from his throat.

"Shut up, Wormtail. Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that." James exploded.

Wormtail started to rub the rising bump on the back of his head and mutter, "Gee, James, calm down. You're never going to get her, so don't take it out on me." He got up, grabbed his books, and left the Great Hall.

Sirius, James, and Remus stared after him in shock. Peter was always the shy one, and never left the group. He always liked to be in the group because he thought he was always protected and looked cool.

"That little prat." Sirius growled. "Let him walk away, see if we ever protect him from anyone again, the little rat."

Remus turned his gaze to Sirius. "Just let him cool down, Padfoot. He was bound to blow one day, hanging out with you guys for five years, always in you shadows. He didn't mean."

"To hell if he didn't meant it, Moony." James sneered. "You know he meant it and he'll always be in our shadows because he's not worth anything and all he is is a rat."

Remus sighed, rolled his eyes, and pulled out his book again.

"So, Prongs," Sirius turned to James, bringing the conversation away from Peter. "What's our next plan to make Lily see that Snivellus is just a big Slytherin grease ball?"

"I don't know just yet." James answered, deep in thought. "But I think whatever it is, we should do it right after our DADA O.W.L."

"Oh, sweet." Sirius said, excited again. "Are you in Moony?"

Remus looked at them over his book and said, "No thanks guys. I'm a Prefect now, remember."

James and Sirius snorted at him and started to laugh. Even Remus cracked a smile at that.

"Well, either way, it's going to happen after the O.W.L." James said, after he caught his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus smirked as he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw James angrily slap Peter on the back of his head.

"What are you smirking at, Sev?" Lily asked slyly from his right side at the Slytherin table. Every person in the house had been glaring at them since they sat down to eat.

He looked down at her with a sparkle in his eyes and said, "Nothing, Lily Flower."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "You're lying. Tell me!"

Severus' eyes widened at her command. Lily usually didn't snap at people. She never really had too.

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?" Lily commanded again after Severus spent about two minutes just staring open mouthed at her like a fish out of water.

He closed his mouth, swallowed, and said, "I was just laughing at those fools over at the Gryffindor table. Potter smacked that rat looking boy on the back of the head."

Lily smacked his arm lightly and said, "Not all Gryffindors are fools, Sev, you know that. And his name is Peter, and he's not a rat. He's actually really nice, and so is Remus. It's just Potter and Black who are obnoxious and big bullying toerags."

Severus' jaw dropped again as she said all of this. Lily was _defending_ them, after all the nasty things they've done to him over the years. After all bullying and name calling, she was going to defend them? Severus couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

Lily was now pulling on the sleeve of his robe and asking, "Severus, what's wrong? Are you okay?'

Severus looked down at her with pain in his eyes, and the innocence on her face conveyed that she honestly didn't know that what she said was killing him inside, like she had never really known him at all.

Severus just grabbed his bag, quickly got up from the table, and almost ran out of the Great Hall. Lily's eyes followed him out as her mind tried to figure what she had done wrong to make her best friend run away from her like that.

She started to hear the whispering and laughing from the other Slytherin's shortly after Severus had taken off. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, so just made a quick flight out of the Great Hall just like Severus did, before anyone could see crying.

Lily raced out the front doors and toward her favorite spot by the Black Lake. Once she got there, she flung herself down and started to cry. She failed to notice the boy that say almost directly across the lake from her, who was crying as well.

Severus' heart was breaking at Lily's defense of the boys who had spent the last five years torturing him.

…**..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As the three Maruaders walked towards there favorite tree after lunch, James noticed Lily hunched over at the edge of the Black Lake. It looked like she was crying and it gave James a sort of pleasure, yet made him sad at the same time.

"Prongs, are you coming?" Siruis' question pulled James out of his thoughts about Lily.

He looked at his best friend and said, "Yeah, Padfoot, on my way."

As they made it their spot and sat down, Remus looked at James and asked, "What's on your mind. Prongs? You seemed distracted by something."

James tore his gaze away from Lily again as she got up and head towards the castle with her head down. He shook his head to clear his head before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the Quidditch match on Sunday."

"That's in two day, Prongs, you'll do fine." Sirius assured him, running a hand through is perfect hair without messing up a single strand. "You guys always win anyway, so there's no need to worry."

"I know, but Slytherin has uped there game and keeps getting better." James kept the conversation going, so Remus and Sirius didn't catch that he was really thinking about Lily again. "I would never be able to live it down if we lost to them. And plus, if they win, they take the lead in the House Points and there's no way I'm losing the House Cup to them again for the third year in a row."

Sirius snorted as Remus said, "I think we got them beat this year, Prongs. We are so many points ahead because of all my work in class, even if by some chance you guys lose the Quidditch match, we'll still be in the lead."

"You better be right, Moony. I want to kick their arse this year." James snorted as he laid in the grass. "They never deserve to win anything, those stupid Snakes."

"Where in the world did Wormtail get off to?" James mussed as he caught a fly out of the air.

Remus looked over the top of the book he had been reading and said, "I have no idea. He seemed pretty mad when you slapped him at lunch."

"He probably went to go cry about it. He'll probably come find us later. He can never stay away from us for too long, we're to cool for that." Sirius said as he started pulling up grass and throwing it Remus to distract him from his reading.

"He deserved that slap to the backof the head, the little weasle." James snorted as he sat back up. "He's starting to sound more and more like a snake each day."

Remus' jaw dropped and Sirius froze in shook at the statement.

"Prongs," Remus whispered. "You don't really think he'd ever start hanging out with any of the Slytherins, do you?"

James shrugged and said, "I don't know, Moony. He's been acting strange lately, like he thinks he found better friends than us. Like he thinks there's someone else at this school who would stand up for his stupid arse."

Sirius snorted and said, "Yeah, right. We barely stand up for him, Prongs, do you really think some stupid Slytherin would?"

"You never know, Padfoot." James shrugged again.

"What would the Slytherins have to gain by being friends with him?" Remus asked. "It's not like they're exactly found of us, Prongs."

"Maybe he's spying on the Gryffindors or something, I don't know." James suggested. "He just hasn't been following us around as much as he used to and it's weird. He's also been acting like he's better than everyone else in the common room as well."

Remus and Sirius just looked at him, shocked at what he was saying.

"You can't be serious, Prongs." Sirius stated, still stunned. "Wormtail is spineless, you don't really think he could ever spy on any, especially us, do you?"

James just shrugged again and laid back down.

"What brought this on, Prongs?" Remus asked, laying down his book.

"I don't know." James answered, looking at Remus. "I guess just seeing Evans so cozy with the snakes made me think about the distance Wormtail has put between us and hismself and how much he's changed."

"Oh, not stinking Evans again, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Give it up! She's never going to fall for you. Plus, there's a ton of _normal _girls in this castle that would love to be with you, just choose one of them!"

James threw a rock hard at Sirius and said, "Shove off, Padfoot. You don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius got angry and threw the rock back at him and shouted, "And you do? Spouting all of this stuff off about Wormtail and the snakes just because he's not following you around and worshipping the ground you walk on every second of the day anymore?"

A crowd was now gathering to watch the two friends fight. Sirius Black and James Potter were known for always causing trouble and always having each others backs, no matter what. That made this argument that much more interesting than most school fights.

James shot to his feet, pulled out his wand, and said dangerously, "I don't need anyone worshipping the ground I walk on, Black. I just call things like I see them."

Sirius jumped up too, wand in hand as he shot back, "Yes you do, Potter. That's why you've never told Wormtail to get lost ages ago. You just needed someone smaller and weaker following you around so you felt like a big shot."

"Oh, and you don't?" James shouted as more people gathered around them. "You enjoyed having Wormtail around as much as I did, because you knew you'd never be as good at Quidditch as I am, or as smart as Remus is!"

Finally, Remus stood up, got in the middle of his two friends, and said, "Stop it, the both of you. You both know you don't mean any of those things. You're just stressed from all the studying. Now, calm down, both of you!"

"To hell if I didn't mean it, Moony." James snorted in anger, his wand still raised at Sirius under Remus' arm. "He's just jealous of both of us, which is why he always wanted to keep Peter around, so he could feel smarter and more powerful than someone for a change."

"Oh, that's rich," Sirius snorted too, wand still raised as well. "Coming from the spoiled brat who sits around and whines because Lily Evans doesn't want to be with him. Now I can understand why she would rather be with Snape."

Sirius spat at James' feet and stocked off towards the castle. He was so angry, he didn't even realize where his feet were taking him, and he didn't care, as long as they got him away from James Potter.

He was so lost in his anger, when he got through the castle doors, he bumped into Snape and he actually said sorry. Sirius shook his head clear when he realized who he actually said sorry too. Even though he defended Snape back in the courtyard against James, he still didn't want to be seen being nice to a Slyerthin.

They just stared at each other for a few moments before each inclined their heads a little and went their separate ways without any insults or snide remarks.

…..


End file.
